


The Equation of Love

by silvermoonwulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Highschool AU, Kaoru loses his shit, Kojiro is an idiot, M/M, Reconciliation, SK8, Teenage Ainosuke, Teenage Kaoru, Teenage Kojiro, Teenage Tadashi, both fight and bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Kojiro needs a math tutor and Kaoru can help. But Kojiro screws up pretty bad and it's time to make some decisions.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: MatchaBlossom





	The Equation of Love

“I am fucked” a seventeen year old Kojiro Nanjo sulked on his seat, staring at the answer sheet to his math test. “Is this score even possible?” he asked, showing the paper to his friends.

Ainosuke was the first one to laugh. “How can you get just 2 points out of 30?” he asked in amusement. “Even the guy who repeated this year got more than that”

Kojiro hid his face in his hands. “I will be taken off the basketball team if I keep this up and my parents are going to kill me”

“No they’re not” Tadashi spoke from the seat in front of him. “They’d probably frame it and hang it in the living room”

“Yeah, my failure is a source of their entertainment apparently”

“It’s better than being punished for it” Ainosuke said in a low voice, sitting beside Kojiro.

“Oh yeah?” Kojiro asked in anger. “Is it better than showing my results to random people who visit our house like it’s a petting zoo for my scores?”

“How do you not see that it _is_ better?”

“Shut up, I am sad”

Ainosuke sighed. It really was impossible to feed some sense into this guy’s brain. “Why don’t you get yourself a math tutor then?”

Tadashi turned around when he heard that. “Ainosuke’s right. You’ve already received a warning from the coach. If you fail in math one more time, you’ll be kicked out”

That made sense. All he needed was to find a tutor to pass the make-up text next month. The rest could be decided later. He turned to Ainosuke, with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Tutor me senpai”

“Ew” was Ainosuke’s first response. “Don’t call me senpai ever again and never look at me like that. It makes me want to puke”

“Come on Ainosuke. You practically got 30 out of 30 on the test”

Ainosuke shook his head. “I got a 27 out of 30. Even Tadashi got more than that”

Kojiro turned to Tadashi next. “Okay, you tutor me then”

In response, Tadashi went silent and turned his back to Kojiro.

“Why the fuck are you so weird, Tadashi?” Kojiro asked. “Just say no if you don’t want to”

“Turning people down isn’t my strongest suit so I give them the silent treatment”

“I will kill you one day”

Tadashi shrugged. “Not if I kill you first”

“Fuck that gave me the chills” Kojiro whispered and Ainosuke began laughing again.

“You know who can tutor you?” Ainosuke asked and Kojiro’s ears shot up. “Kaoru”

Hearing this, Kojiro’s head hit the table with a bang. “Just say that you all want me to fail. There is no need to demotivate me like that. Kaoru will kill himself before he decides to help me”

Hearing this, a head turned back from beside Tadashi and a livid Kaoru stared at Kojiro. “First, I will never kill myself over someone as stupid as you, and second, no matter how much help you get, you’ll still fail”

Kojiro lifted his head up suddenly. “Are we talking again?”

Kaoru cleared his throat. “I just thought it needed to be said out loud”

“So we _are_ talking again” Kojiro beamed.

“No, we are not, you buffoon”

“Yes we are, we are talking right now. Does that mean you forgive me?”

“No” Kaoru said sternly. “You ditched me in a shady neighborhood after dark just coz you wanted to bang that senior chick. I am never forgiving you for that”

“Oh come on Kaoru. I know you can take care of yourself, otherwise I would never leave you alone”

“That is not the fucking point, you idiot”

“Please Kaoru, help me out. It’s just a month and you won’t have to tutor me ever again. I just need to pass the make-up test and you can go back to never talking to me ever again”

“Still not happening”

“I swear I will show up at your house after school every day and stay until late night talking to your parents if you refuse. Maybe I can tell them about the illegal skating beef you participated in last month”

“Don’t you fucking dare, you snitch” Kaoru snapped.

“It’s just a month, please”

Kaoru sighed. “Fine, just a month”

Kojiro was excited. Not because he would finally be able to pass the test because he knew his understanding of math was zero, but because Kaoru was going to tutor him. Since he’d ditched the pink haired guy in that shady neighborhood three weeks ago, Kaoru had made it his life’s mission to never speak to Kojiro ever again. Even when the four of them hung out together, Kaoru would talk to everyone else except Kojiro.

But they were back to talking and Kojiro couldn’t contain his excitement.

They had decided to meet up at his house considering how strict Kaoru’s parents were and how they would frown upon their son teaching the troublemaker Kojiro, who was already a top contender in their bad books. Plus, Kojiro had basketball practice and Kaoru had skateboarding practice so they had decided that immediately after, Kaoru would drop by at Kojiro’s place, tutor him for two hours and leave. Kaoru could still be home for dinner at 8 and it wouldn’t seem too suspicious to his parents.

The basketball practice ended and Kojiro was just about to grab his backpack and rush home when he heard his name being called out.

“Kojiro, are you leaving already?”

Kojiro turned to find the senior from his school smiling at him. She was the one who had sent Kojiro a text while he was running errands with Kaoru three weeks ago, mentioning how she was going to a secret party and wanted to know if Kojiro was interested. He’d been wanting to get up in that senior’s business for almost a year now, of course he was interested. So he ditched Kaoru and went to the party instead. 

Nothing happened that day though. They were in public so all they did was make out.

“Yeah, I have a tutoring session to get to”

The girl’s face turned into a frown. “Really?” she asked, playing with her hair. “I was hoping you could come over to my place”

Kojiro swallowed a lump in his throat. Was this finally happening?

“My parents’ aren’t home until late at night, you know?”

Kojiro shook his head. No, he needed to get home. Kaoru was waiting.

The girl moved closer and leaned in. “We can do it as many times as you want”

Fuck!

“Okay, let’s go” Kojiro said immediately. He didn’t have to do it as many times as he wanted. He could just finish up and still be back in an hour, right? An hour wouldn’t make much of a difference.

  
  
  
  


An hour turned into two and two into three and before Kojiro knew it, it was already over 10 at night. He walked back home with a bright smile on his face, completely forgetting the fact that he had stood his tutor up.

He walked past a dark neighborhood which was a shorter route to get to his house when he heard something strange.

Around 50 feet away from where Kojiro was standing, it seemed like there were a few people huddled together. Were they bullying someone?

Kojiro rushed towards them, intending to stop them but when he saw the guy they were grouped against, Kojiro’s heart stopped.

“Kaoru” he yelled, launching himself at the four guys ganging up on Kaoru. Kojiro’s eyes burned with anger when he noticed that Kaoru was hurt. Had these guys tried to force themselves on Kaoru? Kojiro was driven into a mad rage he had no explanation for.

One after the other, he beat the four guys to a pulp, even if he was outnumbered. The guys, scared that Kojiro might kill them, scrammed.

Kojiro dropped to his knee next to Kaoru and held his face in his hands. There was a bruise of his right cheek and a punch had busted his lip open, right where his piercing was.

“Are you okay?” Kojiro asked.

Kaoru look at him and slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me”. He managed to find his way up without Kojiro’s help and grabbed his bag before turning to leave.

“Kaoru…”

The pink haired guy turned around. “I waited for you for four hours”

Kojiro’s jaw set in anger. Why was Kaoru always like that? Why did he have to wait when he knew Kojiro wasn’t coming? Kojiro tried to hide his guilt with anger. “Why did you? You should have left when I didn’t show up”

Kaoru scoffed and brushed the dust off his clothes. “You’re right. It was my fault”

Fuck!

Kaoru would have fought with Kojiro any other day but the fact that he said it was his fault instead, made this even worse. “I am sorry” Kojiro offered up immediately. “I should have texted you. I got caught up. I promise it won’t happen again”

Kaoru’s face eased a little and his shoulders slumped. He was tired and he had used off all his energy trying to fend off the guys who had attacked him. He didn’t have it in him to walk back home with anger building inside of him. “It’s fine” he said. “I gotta go”

“I’ll walk you back”

Kaoru held a hand up. “No, do me a favor and leave me alone tonight. Please”

“But…”

“Please, Kojiro, I beg of you”

Kojiro was having trouble concentrating on anything in class. Ainosuke had to keep poking him to bring his attention back to their conversations but all he could think about was how dangerous it could have been for Kaoru if he hadn’t arrived at the right moment. Although Kaoru could defend himself usually, and he had, considering how the guys were already a little beaten up before Kojiro launched himself on them, it was still one vs four.

This wouldn’t do.

He couldn’t just sit and do nothing about it.

Yesterday he had been there, what if there came a time when he couldn’t? And it was only then that he realized the mistake of ditching Kaoru at the sketchy neighborhood back then.

Kojiro had a plan, and he knew it would work.

He found Kaoru at the library during the lunch break. His cheek was a deep shade of purple and his busted lip was stuck together with what looked like the remnants of dried blood. Didn’t he already patch it up?

Somehow Kaoru looked worse than he’d done last night.

“What happened to you?” Kojiro asked, taking a seat next to Kaoru.

The latter tried to hide his face but Kojiro wouldn’t have it. He placed his finger under Kaoru’s chin and tipped his head so he could see it properly. “Why is your lip still busted?”

And then Kojiro noticed what he had failed to notice the first time around. The tiny ring that Kaoru wore on his lip was gone. And the way his lip was swollen, it seemed like this was freshly done.

“What happened to your piercing?”

Kaoru turned his head away from Kojiro. “My father” was all he said and Kojiro understood.

Fuck, this was all his fault.

“I am so sorry” was all Kojiro could offer.

“It’s fine” Kaoru said. “I should have gone home at sundown when you didn’t show up”

Kojiro hung his head low. “I should have replied to your texts” he said, recalling the various messages and calls he’d received from Kaoru. “I was just… occupied in something and I didn’t get a chance”

“Were you at basketball practice?”

Kojiro didn’t want to lie but he couldn’t tell Kaoru the truth either. If he found out what Kojiro had done, he knew Kaoru would never forgive him this time.

So he simply nodded.

“Okay” Kaoru said, believing the green haired boy immediately. The bell ran and Kaoru picked his books up. “Thanks for walking me home last night”

Kojiro’s eyes widened in response. “You knew?”

Kaoru gave out a light laugh, careful not to strain his lip. “As if you could ever be stealthy”

Kojiro’s heart filled with warmth suddenly. “I’m walking you home for everything now”

“Huh?”

“It’s decided”

“That’s not even practical”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it work”

“How?” Kaoru asked. “You and I have practice after school at the same time.”

“Fuck” Kojiro hadn’t even thought about that. So much for making plans. Okay, it was time to improvise. “Then I will walk you to my home from the park and then to your home after you are done tutoring”

“That’s if you can manage to be there on time”

“Shut up, I will, okay?”

Kaoru tried to bite back a smile. “Okay”

Kojiro wrapped up his practice fifteen minutes earlier than usual so he could meet up with Kaoru at the park. By the time he reached the park, Kaoru was ready to wrap up too.

“Wow” Kaoru said, surprised by Kojiro’s presence there. “You came”

“Told you I would” Kojiro smirked. “Ready to leave?”

Kaoru nodded and tied his hair into a loose bun as Kojiro watched.

The latter felt like he’d been struck with something divine as he noticed how Kaoru pressed the band between his lips and tried to bring all his hair together.

“Don’t” Kojiro said before he could stop himself.

“Huh?”

Kojiro blinked. “Don’t tie your hair” he said. “I like it loose”

He realized his heart was beating frantically under his t-shirt. How he had never noticed how stunning Kaoru was?

Kaoru looked at him for a brief moment, like he was about to launch into another argument but instead, he kept the band inside his pocket and let his hair flow.

And Kojiro felt like cupid had struck an arrow straight into his heart.

Kaoru picked his skateboard up along with his backpack, ready to leave.

“Give me the bag” Kojiro said but Kaoru refused. “Come on, you’re tutoring me so I can pass. The least I can do is carry your bag”

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as they began walking towards Kojiro’s house. “What has gotten into you?” he asked. “I don’t remember you being so polite”

“That’s coz you keep fighting with me. It’s difficult being polite when you’re always ready to hit my nerves”

“Well if you stopped behaving like a walking STD, I wouldn’t have to fight with you so much”

“Hey, I do not have STDs, okay?” Kojiro snapped. “I use protection”

Kaoru wanted to say something but he was distracted by the convenience store on the way. He realized he was parched and wanted something to drink.

“I’m going to buy me some strawberry milk, do you need anything?”

Kojiro shook his head. “I am fine”

“Okay, wait here” Kaoru said and went inside the store. He was just at the counter, paying when Kojiro hurried in.

“Let’s go” he said and grabbed Kaoru by the hand before dragging him out.

“Wait, my change”

“Get it later”

With that, Kojiro pulled him behind, trying to dash for some reason.

But it didn’t work.

A voice called Kojiro’s name out loud and Kaoru was the first one to stop. What was happening?

Kaoru turned to see that it was that senior girl from school who had called out Kojiro’s name. Was he trying to hide from her? Why?

“Come on, Kaoru” Kojiro begged but Kaoru knew something was wrong. He didn’t budge.

The girl came running towards them with a big smile. She greeted Kaoru casually but her focus was on Kojiro.

“Did you not hear me call your name out?” she asked, feigning anger.

Kojiro rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in nervousness. “I guess I didn’t. I have tutoring session so I have to leave”

The girl smiled and walked closer to Kojiro. “You said the same thing yesterday, didn’t stop you from spending the whole evening at my place”

Kaoru stared at the girl and then at Kojiro. So this was where he was all evening yesterday? And he had blatantly lied about it?

“Kaoru, I can explain”

Kaoru yanked his hand away from Kojiro. “Don’t” he said, “Don’t”

“Kaoru…”

“STOP SAYING MY NAME” Kaoru yelled before he could realize he was in the middle of the road. A few eyes turned his way but he didn’t care.

“Please, just let me explain”

Kaoru tried to calm himself down. He breathed out, feeling his pulses going back to normal. When he looked at Kojiro, he had nothing else to say except “We are done”

Kojiro watched as Kaoru walked away and he didn’t understand that if he had hurt Kaoru, why was his own heart aching so much?

Kaoru didn’t come to school the next day. And Kojiro knew he had fucked up big time because Kaoru never missed school. At this point, he didn’t even care about the test anymore. He could fail and could be kicked out of basketball and that would be fine as long as he could somehow talk to Kaoru.

He had tried to call him several times last night but none of his calls were returned.

Kojiro spent the day, sulking in silence, even when Ainosuke and Tadashi insisted on knowing what was going on.

“I fucked up” was all he managed to tell them.

Once the school day was over, Kojiro skipped practice and rushed to the park to try and find Kaoru there, but he hadn’t turned up for his practice either. Maybe he was running late?

Kojiro decided to wait but when two hours passed and Kaoru still didn’t show up, he decided to go home instead.

It felt like he was dragging his body across the streets instead of willingly walking. Somehow, he managed to find his way home. And when he looked up from the street corner at his house, he felt like he could finally breathe again.

Kaoru was standing at the door, waiting for him.

Kojiro found himself running towards Kaoru before he even knew.

“Kaoru” he said, with a big smile but the smile faded the moment Kaoru turned to look at Kojiro.

The latter stopped on his tracks. “Your hair” Kojiro managed to say, his voice cracking a little. “What did you do to your hair?”

Kaoru smiled.

No, this wasn’t Kaoru, this wasn’t like him at all. No matter what Kojiro did, Kaoru would get angry and snap at him or hit him or not speak to him for days, but he never smiled back when their issues hadn’t even been resolved yet.

“It was bothering me” Kaoru said, running his hand through the back of his head. “And the summer wasn’t making it any easier”

Kojiro felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his body. What had he done?

“Shall we go in?” Kaoru asked, like none of this was even worth talking over. “I have to get back before 8”

Kojiro didn’t know what to say, so he opened the front door and they walked in.

Settling themselves around the coffee table in the living room, Kaoru pulled his books out. “What’s the test going to cover?”

When Kojiro didn’t answer, Kaoru looked up from the books, only to find Kojiro staring at him, not even blinking.

“Kojiro” Kaoru said, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Hmm?” Kojiro asked, coming back to his senses.

“The test, what chapters are going to be covered?”

Kojiro blinked, trying to think straight. “7 through 9”

Kaoru nodded and flipped the book until he reached chapter 7.

He began with explaining the basic theories so it would be easier for Kojiro to understand and then proceeded to solve a few questions to illustrate it further.

Kojiro heard everything, but understood nothing. His eyes didn’t even glance at the books or Kaoru’s notes once. He just kept staring at Kaoru like taking his eyes away would somehow make Kaoru disappear.

And his mind was full of questions. Why was Kaoru behaving like everything was fine? Why wasn’t he mad like he usually was? Why did he do such a thing to his long, beautiful hair?

“Kojiro” Kaoru’s voice reached him after a while. “Are you listening?”

“No” Kojiro said. “Kaoru, we need to talk”

Kaoru sighed and kept the pencil back on the table before turning to Kojiro. This time, there was something on his face that Kojiro didn’t have a name for.

“No, we don’t” Kaoru said, closing his books and keeping them inside his bag. “I came here to tutor you and that’s it. There is nothing else to talk about”

Indifference. Kaoru’s face showed indifference towards Kojiro. And it stung.

“Just yell at me like you usually do. You can punch me all you want as well, please just talk to me” Kojiro begged, on the brim of tears. He blinked, trying to fight the wetness forming in his eyes as best as he could. But he didn’t know how long he could hold on for.

“I don’t want to do any of those things anymore” Kaoru said. “I meant it when I said we are done” He stood up and pulled his backpack over his shoulders before turning to leave.

“Wait, wait” Kojiro pleaded, rushing towards Kaoru and grabbing by his wrist. “You can’t be serious, Kaoru, we can’t be done. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything, I promise”

Hearing this, Kaoru turned to look at Kojiro and instead of usually yanking his hand away from Kojiro’s grip, he pulled it away soft and Kojiro felt like he would break down.

“I don’t need your empty promises anymore” Kaoru said. “Once I am done tutoring you, we won’t be friends anymore”

“Why?” Kojiro asked, panicking. “Why can’t we be friends?”

Kaoru took a few steps away from Kojiro before speaking. “Because someone like you can’t change”

With that, Kaoru left, not even glancing back at Kojiro who had crashed on the floor, letting his tears finally out.

Things changed pretty fast after that and Kojiro was at the center of it. First, he told his basketball coach that he was taking a month off to prepare for the test, which his coach gladly agreed to. Second, he talked to the senior girl and apologized to her, saying that he couldn’t keep doing this anymore. She was disappointed but was glad that he chose to tell it to her face rather than ignoring her. The third and the most devastating thing he did was tell Kaoru that he didn’t need to be tutored anymore.

Saying it out loud to Kaoru hurt Kojiro, but what hurt more was how casually Kaoru nodded his head and smiled at him.

The old Kaoru would have kicked him in the butt for deciding that, thinking he’d fail in the test again but this Kaoru didn’t seem to be bothered. In fact, this Kaoru hardly gave a fuck about Kojiro anymore. The entire school knew that if Kaoru was found walking around school angry and if Kojiro was found running behind him like a puppy, it meant they’d had a fight. Following Kaoru when he was mad was something Kojiro did out of instinct because he knew the more he pestered Kaoru, the sooner he’d give up and forgive him. What Kojiro didn’t know was how to deal with Kaoru when he wasn’t even showing his anger anymore. He didn’t talk to Kojiro directly but he didn’t ignore him like he usually did. He would answer Kojiro each time he asked something and would give him a smile that didn’t reach his eye.

And Kojiro hated the fact that he was the reason behind this catastrophic change.

As days passed, Kojiro began spending less and less time at school and more at his house. He would arrive at school just before the morning assembly and would leave the moment school ended. Even Ainosuke and Tadashi were having trouble keeping up with him. But neither of them dared to ask what was up.

A week turned into two and before they knew it, it was test day.

“All the best” Ainosuke said, patting Kojiro on his shoulder.

“Don’t fuck up” Tadashi said and Kojiro smiled at both of them. His eyes looked around, trying to find Kaoru but he was nowhere to be found.

“Yeah, he’s not coming” Ainosuke said. “I don’t know what’s up with you two but you better fix it after the test. I can’t deal with his passive aggression anymore”

Tadashi nodded. “The tension’s been giving Ainosuke severe constipation and acne outbursts. There’s one this big…” Tadashi said, bringing his thumb and index finger together until they were centimeters apart, “right on his butt and it’s…”

Ainosuke stapled his hand on Tadashi’s mouth and pulled him away. “He’s joking. Best luck” and with that, both vanished.

Kojiro exhaled loudly and with one final nod to himself, he went inside the class for his make-up test.

Two days later, when the test scores came out, the first thing Kojiro did was rush to his classroom. The teacher seemed to be absent so the class was going wild. Some were busy talking, some were playing football inside, some were even indulged in a game of tag. But Kojiro didn’t pay attention to any of them. His focus on just one person. A pink haired guy who was sitting next to Tadashi and talking to Ainosuke.

Kojiro rushed over and slammed his answer sheet on Kaoru’s desk.

The bang echoed through the class as all heads turned towards Kojiro, including Kaoru’s.

He raised an eyebrow at Kojiro and then looked at his hand that was pressing the piece of paper against his desk. “What are you doing?”

Kojiro was breathing heavily, considering how he’d run from the teacher’s office to his classroom to show Kaoru his score. Once he’d caught his breath, he held the paper close to Kaoru’s face.

“I passed”

Kaoru looked at him in confusion and then at the paper.

Holy shit!

Kojiro wasn’t lying. He really did pass. Not only that, he’d scored a whopping 23 out of 30. And without Kaoru’s help.

“You were wrong, Kaoru”

The pink haired guy didn’t understand what Kojiro meant.

“You said someone like me can’t change. I did”

Kaoru stared back in wonder. What was even happening? His heart beat frantically and his ears were turning warm.

“Can you take back what you said?” Kojiro asked.

Kaoru blinked some sense into himself. “Ab… about what?”

“About us not being friends anymore?”

Was it really hot inside the classroom or was it just Kaoru feeling hotter than usual? He loosened his tie a little and felt a trickle of sweat drop down the back of his neck.

“Why do you care suddenly?” Kaoru managed to ask. “Go back to your old life, there is nothing worth salvaging here”

Kojiro curled his hand into a tight fist. “There is nothing worth salvaging or is it just you who doesn’t want to?”

Kaoru’s jaw clenched. “Yes, you’re right. I don’t want to”

“Fuck you, you coward”

Kaoru lost it. “I am a coward?” he asked, fuming. “You didn’t even have the courage to tell me the truth about that evening when I asked you”

“That was because I didn’t want to hurt you”

Kaoru stood up, banging his hand on the desk. “How the fuck did you think lying to me would hurt me less?”

“I am sorry, okay?” Kojiro yelled back. “I was stupid and irresponsible and if you give me once chance, one final chance, I will do whatever I can to make sure you never regret it”

“No, Kojiro, I am done giving you chances. All you do is abuse the fact that I can’t stay mad at you for long”

Suddenly, Kojiro took a step towards Kaoru, pushing away the desk that stood between them. Kaoru’s breath caught in his throat.

“Then stay mad at me for as long as you want, forgive me when you think is right. Yell at me, be mad, hit me with a car at full speed when I am crossing the street…” Kojiro said, his voice soft and mellow. “But please, don’t do this. Don’t pretend everything is fine between us when it’s not. I’d rather have you hate me than pretend to be nice to me”

Kaoru relaxed a little. “I do hate you”

“I know” Kojiro said, taking another step towards Kaoru.

“And I _would_ like to run you over with a car”

“I know that too” by now, Kojiro’s voice was almost a whisper and neither realized how close they were standing to each other.

“You really passed the test, didn’t you?”

Kojiro nodded.

“Why did you ask me to stop tutoring you?”

“Because you said you’d stop being friends when the tutoring was over. I thought if you didn’t tutor me to begin with, it won’t have to be over and we’d continue being friends”

Kaoru shook his head in disbelief. “That doesn’t even make sense. How the fuck are you so dumb?”

Kojiro smiled. “I am going to do something dumber”

“Wha…” Kaoru began but before he could finish, Kojiro leaned in and pressed his lips against Kaoru’s.

The entire class, that was otherwise silent and focused on the two of them, burst out with a string of cheers and hoots.

Kaoru broke away from the kiss first and laughed, staring at how his classmates were psyched.

“This is your last chance, Kojiro” Kaoru said, faking a threat. “You better not screw up”

Kojiro nodded but then his eyes fell on Kaoru’s hair and suddenly, he was crying like a baby.

“It’s all my fault” he said through his sobs.

Kaoru reached out and pulled Kojiro into a hug. “It’s okay” he said, rubbing his hand gently on Kojiro’s back. “It’s just hair, it’ll grow back”

Kojiro nodded again and pulled away. “No matter what happens in the future, promise me you will never cut your hair off”

“Never?”

“Never”

“What if I suddenly spray glue to my hair and I have to shave it all off?”

Kojiro shook his head. “Spray glue is not real, Kaoru”

“Wow” Tadashi interrupted, unable to believe how dumb Kojiro could actually get. He turned to Kaoru. “Good luck dating this one”

“Where is Ainosuke?” Kojiro asked instead, before Kaoru could reply.

“Oh” Tadashi answered. “He ran off to the washroom. I guess the outburst between you two finally relieved his constipation”

“Is it really that bad?”

Tadashi sighed and shook his head. “You should see the zit on his butt. I mean it’s the size of a bee sting and it’s located so close to his….”

“Shut the fuck up Tadashi before I kill you” Ainosuke’s voice reached them and suddenly, Tadashi was on the run as Ainosuke chased after him.

Kaoru turned to Kojiro finally. “So all this time when you ran away from school the moment it ended, you were studying math?”

Kojiro nodded. “It’s really difficult. I cried for a whole week when I started”

“How did you manage then?”

“Oh, you know that senior girl we met by the convenience store?”

Kaoru nodded.

“She helped”

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. “At your house?”

“Yes”

“Alone?”

“Well, no. Her boyfriend came along each time.”

“So you guys…???”

Kojiro shook his head. “Nope. Not since the evening I stood you up”

“Okay” Kaoru said, feeling much lighter than he had in the past month. “I have to get to practice now”

Kojiro’s face dropped. “But I want to hang out with you more”

Kaoru picked his bag up. “Stop being so clingy all the time”

“I am not clingy, okay?” Kojiro fumed. “Fine, go. I have practice too. It’s not like I have the free time to think about you or anything”

Kaoru tried to hide his smile. “Fine. But you better walk me home from the park”

Kojiro’s eyes lit up upon hearing this. “Really?”

Kaoru nodded.

“Wait…” Kojiro asked in confusion. “My home or your home?”

“Whichever is empty” Kaoru said and before Kojiro could pace his heart back to normal, Kaoru was already out of the classroom.

“My house is empty” Kojiro yelled so loud, Kaoru could hear it in the hallways.

“Good because I will kill you there” he yelled back before leaving for practice.

_**FIN!!!** _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this ship. I will sink with it one day.
> 
> Find me on twitter here [Toorutoshi](https://twitter.com/toorutoshi)


End file.
